


100 days around the world

by Allegory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A new country each day!, Fluff, Holiday, Honeymoon, Indonesia, M/M, Sentosa Island, Singapore, Vacation, VictUuri, Victor x Yuri, bali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: Saraswati Temple. Yuri flips the map upside down, giving it a little shake in puzzlement. Victor leans against the hemp railing of the bridge they’ve stopped on and gazes out at the wide pond on their left, the way it remains still as glass, reflecting every detail of a hundred lily pads.----A new country each day. Victor and Yuri have a lot to look forward to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating daily. Comment if you'd like to see them in a specific place and I'll try to make it happen! (:

**Bali, Indonesia**

The ocean sweeps against their heels. Victor and Yuri stand next to each other by the shore, their backs against the melting sun. Its rays drape across the horizon like a summer gown, deep shades of orange dappled by clusters of drifting clouds. Yuri inhales deeply as the water tickles his feet. Japan smells a world away, some distant land he might’ve once known. Strangely, he’s okay with that.

Victor stares at a palm tree some distance away. They sprout from the island soil without rhyme or rhythm, wild and free. He takes Yuri’s cold hands in his. A little rough and small against his own fingers, as if afraid to take up space. They intertwine their hands at the same time and Yuri looks at him, a slight grin lighting up his face. The sun emits a gentle glow against his form and the firelight of camps further back fleck his eyes. Victor doesn't look away. 

* * *

Saraswati Temple. Yuri flips the map upside down, giving it a little shake in puzzlement. Victor leans against the hemp railing of the bridge they’ve stopped on and gazes at the wide pond on their left- the way it remains still as glass, reflecting every detail of a dozen lily pads. The whole place is steeped in a rich viridian that Victor never saw much of at home. There are no flowers in sight, but it only adds to the stoic beauty of the swamps and the grey, rain-clad weather. The temple slithers in and out of their sight beyond the trees and hills.

“Look,” Victor tugs the band of mosquito repellent around Yuri’s wrist. Yuri sidles up to him, eyes still poring through the map. He hasn't paused for a second to admire the view. Creases appear on Victor’s nose and he taps his fingers against his hips.

“What's that?!” Victor exclaims, arm shooting to the sky.

Yuri looks up immediately. In two seconds flat the map vanishes from his grip and it takes Yuri a good while to comprehend two things: one, that there’s a no-good smirk on Victor’s face, and two, that the map which had helped them navigate through the winding paths towards the temple is slowly sinking into the black depths of the pond, never to be seen again. Yuri doesn’t even try to salvage it; he just stares at Victor, panic knitting his brows. His mouth hangs open, a fish out of water. Yuri feels weak in the knees.

Victor’s smirk grows wider. He winks, slinging an arm across Yuri’s shoulders. The weight of Yuri’s backpack is heavy enough that he almost falls to the wooden boards. Tears are forming in his red-streaked eyes.

"Not everyone can be as carefree as you, idiot."

Alarm spreads through Victor's features like an infection and there, in the midst of nowhere, Victor showers him with an infinite number of kisses, hard and fast and relentless while Yuri slaps at him playfully to stop. By the end of it he can barely feel his face anymore.

They make it out eventually upon encountering a tour group. By then, they’re three hours later than Yuri had scheduled for them to leave. He’d bought zoo tickets the first day upon landing, excited to watch the famous Seli, a Javan Lutang, perform her tricks. He gazes at them now in his hands while the truck undulates along the rickety ground.

“I mean, there’s always next time?” Victor offers.

Yuri is so angry with Victor that upon returning to their hotel he shoves Victor onto the bed and they get it on for three hours straight. Victor doesn't complain.

* * *

“It’s nice being here.”

Yuri glances up at Victor. He's staring at the view of the beach outside their hotel room, his eyes like the waves that wash on shore, foaming silver and grey. His bigger hands card through Yuri’s hair, a little damp from all the sweating last night. It’s 5a.m. Victor hadn’t meant to wake Yuri when he got up for coffee.

Yuri’s cheek is pressed against the curve of Victor’s chest. Their feet are tangled. Yuri hums noncommittally as the sun shines on them via a mirror. Victor giggles, a soft noise against the backdrop of seagulls calling beyond them. Moments pass in companionable silence. Then, Yuri takes Victor's hand and kisses the ring on his middle finger. A resin ring filled with tiny pressed flowers, blue, to remind Yuri of Victor’s mesmerizing eyes. Victor can look away as often as he likes; Yuri will never forget them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Rosanticis! (:

**Singapore**

“Take a picture?” Yuri prompts, palms flat against the glass window of the Tiger Sky Tower. It’s more crowded at night and the two of them are pressed against each other, shoulder to shoulder. They could’ve probably arranged for a private function- it would’ve costed a fair fortune, but had been an option nonetheless.

“Only if you’re in it,” Victor says, rummaging for the camera in Yuri’s knapsack. When in Victor’s hands it’s often filled with rushed selfies of them: Yuri caught unawares, lips parted, elbows at some odd angle to deflect the shot. Victor has no need to address these worries because lenses are pointed at him all the time, and at the point of notice he falls naturally into pose, cheeks rosy red and blue eyes seductive, a coy lick of his lips, a furtive wink. Yuri, on the other hand, snaps only the skyline view from a summit, the deepest bowels of a cave; the stories of the entire nation, himself, just an invisible observer. Each click for Yuri is special in a way Victor can’t comprehend.

“Give it here,” Yuri murmurs. Victor extends his hand before pulling back, a mischievous trick that makes Yuri pout. Victor does it again just to tease him, relinquishing at the grimace on Yuri's face the third time. He knows how devastated Yuri would be without this view fitted in their scrapbook.

Sentosa Island glimmers at this height, the neon cities a galaxy on Earth. Flashes of ten, fifteen devices go off at once. Yuri waits for the perfect moment to capture the metropolitan buildings and the rivers that run through them, sparkling as if orbs of light drift beneath the surface. Victor observes Yuri. The profile view of him in focus is accompanied by the signature, quirky consternation of his brows. It's much more captivating to Victor than any landscape they'll ever see.

* * *

Victor has never felt so small in his life.

This is partially because he isn’t. The world has always gazed upon him in awe with each of his victories, trophies upon trophies mounting his decadent apartment space. Retiring from the sport has given Victor a lot of perspective on the youth he’d missed out on, the severity of life skills he lacks- his surprise scrambled egg breakfast on Yuri's birthday had turned into a two hour scrubbing; Yuri had taken great liberties to teach him which way the mop meets the floor.

Strolling under the Supertrees, however, Victor is reminded of how little his existence matters.

It’s not a bad thing. In perspective, Victor can't imagine anything he accomplished in the future will be greater than his prodigy. For the first half hour neither of them find the words to speak- they’d seen the trees on tour guides and online, but actually breathing the air here, gazing upon the monolithic structures, holds a sort of grandeur that sends shivers down their spines.

They walk on ground level before moving to the steel walkways raised between the trees. Tresses of fleshy pink bring out the verdant greens stuffed in each tree bark. The branches spread out like dendrites or the world’s stiffest cobwebs and in the center of it all a domed building rises from the Earth like the back of a tortoise, framed by bone-white ribs.

Yuri adjusts his cap so that the visor shields his eyes from the hot sun. His attention is firmly geared towards a large group of visitors crossing the main bridge when a cool sensation tickles his lips. He turns to see Victor, platinum hair stuffed under a straw hat, holding lip balm in one hand. It reminds Yuri of the first time Vicctor had done this at the Grand Prix. Yuri smiles at the fond memory.

“You remember?” Victor prompts. Yuri hums his agreement. Then, shooting a quick glance behind them, Yuri leans in and presses his balmy lips against Victor’s. Some of the Vaseline smudges on Victor’s chin when Yuri breaks the kiss and dashes forward, a faint blush on his cheeks. He turns to see his coach rigid where he stands. There’s a lot of affection between them in private, but Yuri had never given him the time of day in public. He indulges in Victor’s shocked expression for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night, they decide to head to Lau Pa Sat. The historical market has every kind of food imaginable and Victor is not the last to stuff it all down. Nothing will ever beat Katsudon but it’s hard to imagine Biryani rice could ever taste half as divine as the one from these stalls. Truth be told, Victor hadn’t expected much; in Russia, the markets he’d visited as a child were dirty and lackluster, devoid of any seats that didn’t feel as if they would break upon a feather-light touch. Here, however, the tables are neatly arranged and the crowd is loud and rowdy, but in a way that doesn’t make Victor cautious of his surroundings- just eager to join in.

Yuri returns to his side after disappearing for a while, sticks of chicken meat, _satay,_ bunched in one hand. His arrival is accompanied by the heavy scent of smoke wafting from the charcoal grill where the satay had been cooked. Victor takes a breath of the various cuisines laid out before him, leaning back against his chair to rest. He feels a jab to his stomach a moment after and immediately flings himself into a straight-backed position.

Yuri raises the satay stick he’d used as his weapon and, placing it against the gentle curve of Victor’s lip, whispers, “Who’s the little piggy now?”

Victor smiles and chomps on the stick, the sharp end tapping against the roof of his mouth. The chicken bursts in dizzying flavors, having been dipped by Yuri in peanut sauce prior. After he’s swallowed, Victor leans forward to rest his forehead against Yuri’s and chirps, “My, aren’t you rather naughty today?”

Yuri turns the stick around and pushes the flat end against Victor’s chest. He hooks an arm around his chair, tilting his head just slightly so that a lock of hair obscures his left eye. All the eros of the world falls upon him when he growls in a low voice, teeth flashing through his grin, “I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I'm still taking suggestions for the next place they should visit. I'll only be choosing it myself if I don't have any requests. Thanks for reading!


End file.
